


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Katara is scarred, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Cold hands can lead to warm beds, that's all I'm saying...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 222





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is

Snickering, Sokka sneaks up behind Zuko. Zuko had just finished his daily bending practice, and he was pulling his shirt back on as Sokka ambushes him.

“Ahh! Get your hands off of me, you nasty deviant!” Zuko practically shrieks when Sokka slides his hands under his shirt.

“Wait, never mind. That actually feels nice.” Zuko relaxes into his boyfriend’s arms after getting over the shock of cold. Growing up in the South Pole and having waterbender blood meant that Sokka’s hands were usually cold- and Zuko’s firebending certainly meant that he burned up more than the average person. Really, they had the perfect thermodynamic equilibrium. 

“Knew it,” Sokka says, mumbling into Zuko shoulder. He roams his right hand over Zuko’s abs under his shirt and his left slides down. Zuko slaps his hand. 

“Not here!” Zuko hisses at him. Sokka smirks. 

“Oh? What were you thinking?” he says. Zuko blushes as Sokka plays with the waistband of his pants, and his back heats up, his ears burning. Katara walks up to them.

“Hey, Zuko, would you look at- UGH DON’T DO THAT HERE!” She averts her eyes, turning away as the pair hastily pull apart.

Katara covers her eyes and dramatically staggers out the room, cussing lewd profanities when she hits the wall.

Zuko turned and glared at Sokka.

“What the hell were you doing? People can hear us if we do that here!” Zuko snaps, throwing his hands up and turning away from Sokka again.

“Vanilla,” Sokka mutters, flopping on the bed.

Zuko turns slowly and looks at Sokka with shock.

“What did you call me?” Zuko whispers.

“Vanilla. I called you vanilla,” Sokka drawls, smirking at the shorter teen.

“Vanilla. Fucking bastard. You have a power kink, humiliation kink, punishment kink, and a crap ton of other shit. I deal with that,” Zuko shrieks.

“You have a submission kink, hair pulling kink, and so much more but you aren’t an exhibitionist. Vanilla,” Sokka said, exaggerating the pronunciation of vanilla.

Zuko’s jaw shuts with an audible click.

“Oh, Sokka, please! More, fuck, harder please,” Zuko yelled, voice sounding as though he was being fucked but his face was absolute stone. Not a single emotion slitted across his face as Sokka gaped in shock at his boyfriend.

Zuko climbed onto the bed and straddled Sokka.

His lips were a breath away from Sokka’s and he had to do everything in his power to not tilt up and kiss his boyfriend.

Zuko immediately pulls away and flops next to him.

Sokka gets up on his elbows in shock.

“That's it?” Sokka hissed incredulously.

“Good night, sir,” Zuko purrs.

Sokka sputters in shock.

He immediately snarls and pins Zuko under him.

“Try me, sweetheart,” Sokka snarls.

Katara, Aang, and Toph put on moss earplugs to attempt to sleep through the night.


End file.
